Hinting
by Tylida Doradelo
Summary: Jr. doesn't like business meetings. Twoshot. Complete. CX
1. Chapter 1

A/N: D: Another urge!? Why are you doing this to us? Really?...I have no idea. XD Yet another random oneshot...that might turn into a twoshot...but I can't help it. It was just there. Sorry if Jr.'s a little OOC, but he's always been hard for me to write. Consider it an experiment. ;)

Enjoy or don't...but I hope you do. C:

* * *

_**Hinting**_

_This guy is bothering me. Both-er-ing me. Yeah, I totally just said that to myself. What? Don't you ever do that? Can't I just talk quietly to myself and everything be fine on the outside?_

_Jr._

_Fine._I sigh and stir a spoon in my cup. I hate business meetings, but I have to come. In the end it's really my final decision that counts, not Gaignun's. He's just the figure head. The guy that sits there and does what I say...ok, that's not completely true, but the point is that it's my decision in the end. It's Gaignun's job to enforce it. The thought makes us both chuckle. He does a better job at hiding it than I do though. Only a small glint in his green eyes gives away that he's thinking- or listening to me think- something funny. I, on the other hand, laugh out loud and disturb the young buisness man in the middle of his presentation. I'm not exactly sure what he's trying to push on to us right now. He's already gotten our support. His company has had the backing of the Kukai Foundation for a good five years. I remember him because he always looks at me strangely when I enter as if to say 'What the hell is he doing here?' It's a well-known fact that you have to please Gaignun Kukai's "son" with the presentation as well Gaignun himself or else it's a no-go. This guy, however, missed the memo because he was too busy flirting with his hot boss._ Yeah, that's right Gaignun I said that._ _You know it's true._It's important to know the people you're going to support and I happen to know his boss very well...or Gaignun does.

No, unlike the usual stuffy, plump, buisnessmen they usually sent us, he greeted Gaignun first, stared from him to me then back to him as if to say "uh..." I think I would've accepted that better than the pat on the shoulder and, "Oh, I didn't know that the Little Master would be joining us," he gave me.

Gaignun had thought this very funny while I fumed angrily on the inside, gave him a stiff smile and automatically decided to deny whatever he was pushing.

...So wait...How exactly had our Foundation given him support in the first place? I look over at my little brother. That's how.

_It was very important for us to be involved with such a rapidly expanding corporation, Jr. It's good for our image and essential to us if we want to have a say in the industrialist empire more and more planets and star clusters are becoming. Weren't you the one who told me that when you convinced me to allow a very, very large sum to aid in the development of Vector's new model A.M.W.S.?_

_Well...that was different. We need more anti-gnosis weapons. Besides, they helped us out a lot during the whole Federation fiasco we went through by giving us permission to borrow KOS-MOS._

Gaignun smiles at that, swiftly placing a hand over his mouth as if to wipe it away.

_Tell me the truth. You just wanted to test run one of the prototypes. You don't care about anti-gnosis weaponry, you care about being able to blow things to hell and back._

_That's not true! _I defend, glaring at my coffee. _I like helping people. Charities are fine. Ridiculous donations I'm all for. Aiding in the extermination of a species determined to destroy the human race? Why not? Helping _this_ guy_ _get a promotion for treating me like a kid is not what I like to support._

_Jr., _Gaignun sends as he shifts slightly in his high-backed chair to my right. He always gives me the head seat; a symbol of power. It's small gesture, but I hardly get the chance outside of the Durandal to embrace my rightful place. Gaignun's eyes never leave the young man but he raises an eyebrow at me as if to say Oh really?

I make it painfully obvious I'm not paying attention at all to whatever the guy is saying. If you'd been staring at us from his position you'd see me looking around the room as my thoughts jumped topic and Gaignun's unwavering, welcome gaze. He gave off this calming aura. He was constantly polite, always charming, had a smile for everyone and knew just what to say and just when to say it. He seemed to walk with purpose. Every step brought him towards some imaginary goal. He's always busy.

It's probably a good thing that Gaignun's so polite because he's making the guy feel important by pretending to be interested. If idiot up there knew I was the real person to impress and noticed my complete and undivided unattentive behavior he might've become a little nervous.

Gaignun grins and wipes it away again.

I give in and go into what I like to call Foundation Mode because if I don't stop talking nonsense and seething with anger over what this guy has said to me twice now then I might end up making the wrong choice. This company is one that is based on preserving the authenticity and integrity of the human race. They provide the highest quality in advanced medicine for under privileged and work to give free health care. They also work alongside Vector in order to create their medicine. Best of all, they do absolutely no human testing. I had originally loved the idea and in truth, Gaignun hadn't had to persuade me too hard. The people at our Foundation don't ever worry about medicine. We take care of it. I've never liked the idea of people going without medicine simply because they can't afford it. After we discovered Mary and Shelley locked in that horrible place as test subjects and learned of the horrible way they were treated, we have absolutely been against anything pertaining to human experimentation. This company had been thinking along the same lines as Gaignun and I before but now...I don't understand. He's taking an opposite road... Had he been lying to us before when he had presented the last time?

My mind turns serious as I try to twist my thoughts around what he's presenting to me. Gaignun can sense my stress and from him I get confusion. He's wondering what's going on too. I shake my head at the information he's pointing at on the hologram on the wall. Frustrated, I open the portfolio he had given to us and it only proves to my increasing concern that what I thought earlier was true.

_Gaignun._ I send angrily.

He hadn't made a move, reading in my thoughts what I had been trying to discern. He seemed shocked, but he was handling it a lot better than I was. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

_Calm down_, _Jr._Gaignun's trying to make me relax. He's like that, always trying to calm the storm that is me. The eye of the hurricane and usually, it works. Gaignun's smooth voice isn't going to work this time, however. How could I possibly relax about something like this?

"Test subjects?" I hiss, disbelief in my voice. Gaignun stiffens a little and Idiot up there flat out stops talking.

"Excuse me?" He asks, a little irritated at my interruption.

Gaignun's sending me soothing thougths and images but it's still not helping. I pick up the black portfolio and wave it angrily. "What the hell is this about test subjects? I don't remember anything about test subjects in the original agreement."

Gaignun's mind is silent, waiting for a reply. I stare daggers at Stupid up there and he seems to shrink at the power behind my voice. He fumbles with something for a moment. "Well? What? Were you planning on skipping that part? Didn't think I'd actually read the damn thing? Shove it in the fine print somewhere so when we actually found out you could claim it was in our portfolio?"

Gaignun's voice breaks through my angry one. "Please, excuse him but I'm curious as well. I thought we had strickly agreed on no human experimentation. It was spelled out very carefully in the contract made five years ago. Perhaps you care to elaborate..."

"Certainly Mr. Kukai. You must understand, a growing cooperation such Welsler Industries must appeal to our other supporters--"

"And by appeal you mean run experimental tests to satisfy your other supporters?" Gaignun shakes his head and begins to flip to the very page that set me off. "The setting of test subjects for pharmaceutical purposes. Thirty-seven of these people have died?" Gaignun shakes his head and frowns sadly. "I can understand the growing need for finances. However you could have informed us. This is unacceptable."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kukai but it was nec--"

"Oh you'll be sorry alright." I growl, breaking their professional banter. I push myself out of the comfortable seat in order to stand and slam my palms onto the desk. Gaignun sighs and leans back in his own seat. "There is absolutely no fucking reason for these tests, financial gain or not! Has the Second Miltian Government been informed? How about the Federation? If not, you'd better bet your sweet ass I'll have them all over this before you can even think about fucking blinking. Oh what's that? Yeah, go ahead and look to Gaignun for help! He's not going to do anything, he's just as pissed about this as I am, he's just more eloquent about it!"

I'm leaning over the table now, almost crawling on top of it. Gaignun's past the warning me point and has gone on ahead to making sure I don't kill this guy. He's sitting back in his chair, his eyes focused solely on me, waiting to catch me if I lunge at him. Bastard's just standing there, a little taken a back by my anger. "Just what the hell does your company do anyway? You're going against the principle first set up in article fourteen of the contract, not to mention contradicting your own goddamn slogan! Yeah, that's right asshole I read the contract. Surprised that a 12 year old boy can read? Well whoop die-fucking-do! I can are you happy now shithead?"

I'm up on the table now. There's a sudden itching in my palms and the thought to grab guns flickers across my mind. I start to reach for back pockets, but I feel Gaignun's hand on my wrist. Its prescence alone isn't enough to make me stop, but the painful mental wave he's stabbing me with is. I shoot a dark look at him, which he returns with a tired expression. "There's no point. There's no reason that people should be dying so others can live over medicine. It's ridiculous."

I'm glaring at Gaignun now. "Ridiculous." He nodds.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Greene, was it? You can leave now. I'm sorry for my son's outburst, but my opinions mirror his own. Welsler's funding will be dropped. We will contact Welsler's and set up the nulliment papers. Thank you for your time, you may leave."

Idiot nodded and left the room. The sound of the sliding door followed after him. Gaignun sighed and ended his onslaught, dropping my arm and sitting back down. He looked up at me for a few moments, green orbs questioning why I have to make his life so miserable.

"I didn't do it, they did."

He sighs again and tilts his head to one side.

"No I did not go ballistic. You prevented me from going ballistic."

He looks down at the portfolio and shakes his head.

"Damn right it's a shame. I want a full-scale check on this industry and every pill or potion or concoction they produce. I want both the Federation and the Second Miltian Government to know about these deaths and if they already do I want you to put pressure on them to stop the testing. Understand?"

Gaignun's eyes snap up to meet mine.

"Yes, you can do it. You've done it plenty of times." I throw my hands up in frustration. "Why do people--Ugh! Why does anyone? Damn! I hate business meetings. I fucking hate them. Something bad always happens."

"Are you alright, Jr.?" Gaignun asks from his seat. I run one of the falling hands through my hair and pace on the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shake my head. "Did that not just infuriate you too? Gaignun, that's the same stuff we pulled Mary and Shelley out of. Some of the things they've told us I'll never want to happen to anyone. God! I-I feel like going there myself and killing something."

Gaignun smiles softly at me. "Wouldn't that be sort of defeating the purpose?"

I glare coldly at him and he raises his hands up in defense. "Your words, not mine."

"Whatever."

His eyes follow me as I jump off the table and plop down into my chair. I stare up at the ceiling, trying to calm myself down. I glance at my coffee cup and wonder if it's still warm. I pick it up, look in it, shrug and pour the whole thing down my throat. I catch Gaignun staring at me and sigh. "You always look so worried."

"I am worried."

"About me?"

"Always about you."

I shrug and place my feet up onto the table, reclining into the comfortable chair. "Well you shouldn't. I'm fine."

He's silent for a moment before a slow, secretive smile makes its way onto his lips. "It's not you I'm worried about. It's the poor people like Greene who become your victims."

The urge to flip him off is very strong. I consider doing it, but decide that it's pointless in the end. I'm trying to relax now, coming down from the draining anger that had forced me to threaten and almost kill a man who was probably younger than me. Something flickers through my mind. It's there and its gone again in a flash. I shake my head a little.

_Hm? Gaignun, did you say something?_

"No. It's nothing, Jr."

I close my eyes and try to relax. _Sure doesn't feel like nothing. _

Gaignun ignores my prying and picks up his portfolio. "So," he says, holding it up for me to see. "As much as you'd like to use one of these for your next target practices, we need them in case we have to present some sort of evidence."

I nod, a whatever gesture sent from my arm. There it is again.

_Gaignun, are you sure you didn't say something?_

"I said don't fall asleep. You have a habit of doing that and then who has to carry you back to the Durandal?"

"The people think it's cute!" I defend, finding my voice.

"I think it's a pain."

"Aren't I always a pain?"

There it is again!

"Gaignun, seriously. Is there something wrong? I keep getting this weird sort-of pulse thing from you."

Gaignun shrugs. "I don't know. Perhaps..."

He pauses for a moment, blinking at the table. I push myself up, worried. "Gaignun?"

"Perhaps I'm just tired." he says, smiling. It feels a little awkward to me though.

I pat him on the shoulder and he stiffens a bit. _You're hiding something._

_You want me to be hiding something._

_And you want me to be a good little boy and let assholes like Idiot kill innocent people. _

"What is it?" I press again.

"You...need to be more careful, Jr."

"Is that what this is about?" I scoff.

Gaignun's always like that. He keeps his mind locked all the time. It's almost a struggle to get anything out. I'll get him to tell me the truth sooner or later. This isn't the first time I've felt a pulse like that...

"Hey Gaignun, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Then would you mind if I told you that the way you acted today was positively primitive and juvenile?"

I sigh and lean my back on the table, bracing myself on elbows. He stares at me, a blank expression covers his face. Definatley hiding something.

"Please. You would've loved to see me rip him a new one. You were practically begging for it."

"If begging is another word for silently praying for the poor man to survive your next encounter then yes, I suppose so."

I roll my eyes and nudge him a little, "Come on. If I weren't around your life would be absolutely boring! And I'm not talking the boring 'Oh what shall I do today?' but the full out basket case can't do anything boring."

"A basket case could have fun and that didn't really make sense."

"You don't really make sense."

"Logic was never your strong suit."

"Just because I don't wear one..."

Gaignun laughed at my stupidity and I pretended to be offended. He knew it was fake and I knew his laughter was genuine. Good enough for me.

"Hey Gaignun, when was the last time we actually hung out? Like did something together? You're always so busy."

Gaignun shrugged and sighed, but seemed happy that I'd brought up the subject. "You're busy too, you know."

"Yeah, but I would skip work for you any day." I say before adding with a smirk, "I skip it a lot, so why not?"

"I'm aware that you skip work because I get stuck with yours."

Oh! That's right. I sweat drop a little. "Heh. Yeah well I'm the oldest. You need the experience."

"Of course." Gaignun says in mock agreement. He starts to get up from his seat, grabbing the portfolios as he does and reminding me to grab the cup before I leave, to which I of course grumble and complain that I'm not a maid. Then Gaignun, ever so sly reminds me I'm a guest here to which I remark that guests leave messes on our Durandal all the time. With that he sighs, that flicker bothering me again, and admits defeat. We're both pretty tired so I try to convince him to take the day off with me. We can skip. Mary and Shelley can take over for us. They do just as much as us and we've done all the hard work today. Gaignun's a stiff though and has to argue with me. I try to think of some reason to make him blow off just one day of work.

"Aren't I important enough?"

"I waste more energy on you than I do anything else."

"Didn't answer my question."

"Yes I did."

"You're such a neglectful father."

"You're such a disobedient son."

I huff at that one.

_You're a terrible younger brother._

_You're a terrible older._

_Pffft! I'm not very motivated to be a role model_

_And I'm not very motivated to view you as such._

_Gaignun!_

_Jr._

"Goddammit." I whine.

"Language, Jr."

"Yes, father." I spat. He snickers at that. Our conversation has lead us all the way back to the Durandal. The shuttle takes us onto the ship and we both head for the Residential Area. I can't wait to land back at the foundation and start punching holes in contracts and finding loopholes that will put someone behind bars. God, that damn flicker again.

_Gaignun?_

_Hm?_

_...Nothing._

I walk with him, whining a little bit here and there, trying to distract him long enough to figure out just what that flicker is. Our connection is always stronger when we're closer. We walk to his door and he looks expectantly at me as if waiting for me to say something else and I plan to.

"Come on, Gaignun. You just sit in that room all day and do nothing but paperwork."

"That is the job I was given. Yours is to act as commander of the ship. What are you doing bothering me?"

I chuckled. "I'm bother you because that's my real job. I just thought the truth might make you upset." I sigh heavily and lean against the corridor wall. "Listen, I know you're busy. Really really busy. I know, because a lot of that paperwork that's about to bury you in there is mine. But how about this,"

He seems entertained by me right now, observing every little thing I say and enjoying the comical, exaggerated way I'm motioning while saying it.

"I'll actually do my work today. Yeah, that's right. I said it. I'll do my work today. Then tomorrow, we'll bust up in this bad boy and take care of all that extra work I've been piling on you. I'll bring food and we'll find something to watch on the U.M.N. or listen to some kind of music."

He seemed to like the idea, but he was trying not to let me know it.

"Come on, that way it'll be like we're having fun but--but---! (Get this, because this is the cool part) we won't! You know why? Because we'll be doing our work! What do you say?"

Hah! He can't resist that! Look! The wheels are already turning...come on, you know you want to. Just say yes. Come on.

He laughs at my thoughts. "You know...Jr., there's something I need to tell you."

Sweet...I knew he wouldn't keep it to himself.

"Shoot."

There it is again.

He hesitates for a moment. It must be something really hard to say. I drop my playful demeanor for a second and exchange it for a serious one. He opens his mouth to start when I hear a cheerful, "Jr.!"

Hm? I feel someone on my arm before I have time to turn around. MOMO.

"Hey, MOMO." I say, smiling at the Realian. She giggles a little and blushes at her name. She's so cute.

"How did it go? The business meeting."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Don't ask."

"Was it really all that bad?" She asks, a little worried.

"Yeah," I admit, pulling away from her slightly. "Pretty fucking bad. It's over now though. What have you been up to?"

She blushes a little, probably embarrassed that I would care. I smile warmly at her and her blush grows pinker. Cute.

I hear shuffling and the door sliding open. Oh, right!

"Gaignun!" I say quickly to stop him.

He turns to me slightly, half way in his room.

"Weren't you going to say something?"

He looks from me to MOMO and smirks. "Don't worry about it. Good to see you, MOMO."

"You too, Gaignun." She says, waving a little bit.

He gives her a polite smile.

_Hey Gaignun_

_Jr.?_

_You're going to tell me later, right?_

He doesn't answer me. He walks into his room silently, the door sliding shut behind him.

Damn. That flicker again...

* * *

A/N: Phew. I've seriously got to calm down on these things. And to all of you freaking out, or to the CN people who've been worried I've quit writing it. *cough* Albedo's Jerusalem *cough* I haven't. Just been on vacation and didn't expect to be working on it. These oneshots just randomly pop up. Don't freak out. I'll update soon, k? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I had never expected people to like this as much as they did, lol. And a few requests plus the urge to give this oneshot some sort of finality urged this next chapter. CX This one is the last, thought and I hope it lives up to expectation. CX

Right, on with it!

I do not own Xenosaga and never will. If I'm posting it on FF, isn't that proof enough? XD

* * *

**_Hinting_**

Usually work and I don't get along. Actually, that's not exactly true. I don't mind work but right now I don't really have that much to do. I mean what does Gaignun want me to do? Stare out the large window of the bridge and count how many stars there are? It's sort of ridiculous if you think about it. I did have a lot of work, however, because it's been piling up and while Shelley will hand the important matters to Gaignun, Mary always saves the things that can wait until I eventually show up. And she always has that look on her face. Yeah, the one she's wearing now. Do you see it? It's like a burning feeling as if to say "Just where the hell have you been?" It's such a shame that she's so pretty. Perhaps if Gaignun had worse taste in women I'd be more afraid of them and show up for work. Shelley greets me with an elegant smile and lift of her eyebrow; asking without really asking. I make up some random excuse they both see through and while Shelley simply nods her head submissively, Mary smacks me upside mine quite unsubmissively and cracks some joke or other in that strange accent of her's. After the "formalities" we actually get to work. It takes forever to get done but I don't stop and instead work through dinner to get tomorrow's finished too or at least get a head start on it.

Gaignun hadn't said yes to what I'd planned for tomorrow, but he hadn't said no either and to tell the truth, even if he had I would have probably ignored whatever he'd said. I am starting to get sort of worried about him now. I'm going to figure out what that flicker was.

"Lil' Master."

I turn around from the Captain's seat Shelley usually sat in to see Mary carrying a bag that I automatically assume is food. I stretch and check my watch. Damn it's that late already? Mary must be able to read the expression on my face because she smiles and places the bag on my desk. "Lil' Master, what's gotten into that lil' head o' your's? You're workin' awfully hard."

"Yeah," I sigh, running a hand through my hair and trying to straighten out thoughts. "I'm trying to get caught up on all of this stuff." I motion toward the bag with the end of the pen in my hand and she opens it up, "It's food, Lil' Master. You missed dinner. Master Gaignun's been callin' you. You shut him out again?"

I grin and take the food eagerly. I pull it open and pull out a hamburger. Hah, that's kind of funny. How long has it been since I ate something like this? I take a bite and wow this is pretty good. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was. "Yep." I answer between mouthfuls of food.

"Little Master." she says, announcating my alias in a scolding tone. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at me. I sigh.

"How was I supposed to know that he wanted to actually eat with me today? When was the last time we ate together?"

Mary bent down to eye-level, making me feel rather small at the moment. "He's very upset. He's been lookin' forward to seein' you all day."

Hm...That's sort of strange. "He's not doing anything tomorrow, is he?" I ask suddenly, catching her off-guard. She blinks sparkling blue eyes at me and straightens up.

"He didn't say nothin' about any meetings...Why, Lil' Master?"

"I'd said something to him about spending time together tomorrow. You know, like father-son time."

She laughs and winks at me, "Right."

"Well I just thought maybe he was upset because he had something else going on and couldn't do anything tomorrow."

She shakes her head and plays with a golden curl against her cheek, "Nope. I think he's free all day. In fact, I'm pretty sure he is. He had extra time tonight seein' as how you did your work today."

I nod and check the status report that Mary had interrupted. I toss a fry in my mouth and chew it thoughtfully for a few moments. "Gaignun have the cook make me this?"

Mary nodds and sits on the edge of the console, stretching her perfect legs. "Said, 'Well, someone find him and take him this food. He needs to eat.'"

"Hah! I need to eat?" I scoff, dragging a window on the computer into a corner so I can see the one behind it. "His diet consists of coffee and nothing. Unless...what exactly have you been feeding him, Mary?"

That innuendo earns me a slap but it was worth it and she's giggling at me. She steals a fry and nibbles on it absently. "What time do you usually go to sleep--No! Mary, I'm not making a joke here, I really want to know."

She pulls back the hand she was about to smack me with again and thinks. "Well about eleven, but it depends. Why do you ask?"

"I think there's something bothering him and I bet it'll take all day to get it out of him." I shrug and click off the screen. "That should take care of any 'work' that I need to do tomorrow, but if you need anything I'll be wasting my life on Gaignun. You know where his room is, I mean it's your room too."

I braced for it but apparently that comment didn't warrant pain and she nodds. "Good, he was really upset, Lil' Master. When you block him out he gets worried."

I smirk, "Alright well tell him I'm not mad at him or anything, and don't tell him that I'm coming to see him tomorrow. It'll be a surprise."

"Ok," she says cheerfully, pushing herself away from the console. She gives me a quick hug and says goodnight before making her way to the elevator.

"Oh and Mary?" She stops and turns around. "Tell Gaignun I'm being a good little boy and I don't need his constant watching, alright?"

"Tell him yourself, Lil' Master."

* * *

'Tell him myself she said. Psh. Fine I'll tell him.' Is the thought that's currently riding on my mind as I make my way to his room. It's earlier than I usually wake up, I'll admit but I'm trying to help today and to be helpful you've got to wake up on time or you'll get behind. Or something like that. I don't know. Whatever. The door to his room slides open at my approach and surprise, surprise he's already awake and working. His head lifts at the sound and he gives me an expectant look.

"I've been a good little boy, Gaignun." I say, "And I don't need your constant watching, alright?"

His expression shifts to confusion, "Alright?"

Happy with my entrance I walk to his desk and lean against it. He sighs and drops the slim pen he's been writing with for the last two hours.

_What are you up to?  
__  
Nothin'_ I send.

_No, really._

"I'm here to spend time with my _father_. What else?"

"Jr." He says. He's thinking that I'm here to distract him from work for some reason. Now when have I ever done that? Now, I'll admit that I love pranks but would I openly walk in like this and announce where I was if I were planning an awesome prank?

_It would be a change of pace and would probably surprise me. You are strategic when you wish to be._

"Blah, blah, no one cares. So what are you up to? Got anything I can help with?"

"You want to help? You want to do work?"

"Yeah," I say condescendingly to let him know what a stupid question that was.

He shakes his head in disbelief. "Look, whatever you've got planned just get it over with. I've got a lot of work to do today."

"Gaignun!" I exclaim, humor in my voice. "I'm really not doing anything bad. I'm here to help. Remember? Remember what I said yesterday?"

Gaignun's trying to hide the smile, but I can see it at the corners of his mouth and feel it on the edges of his thoughts.

"Yes, I remember. I wasn't sure if you were going to go through with it, however. If I contact the bridge to make sure of your finished work will I be disappointed?"

I roll my eyes, "You can check my homework if you want but I've got it all done. You should be proud of me."

"Good to hear." He says, finally allowing the smile to break through. He shuffles a few things around and organizes a stack which he places on the right corner of his desk. He shifts his stuff to the left and motions dramatically toward the pile meant for me. "For you, Jr."

I shove him playfully on my way over to it and get to work. I surprise him with my actual devotion to getting all of this mess done. We work mostly in silence but we never really have a need to talk. He can feel my irritation rise and fall with the information in front of me and I can feel his amusement. We continue like this for a good four or five hours until a knock on his door alerts us from our work.

"Come in," he says politely. I smirk and he gives me a questioning look.

_Oh no, I fell for it didn't I? What's behind that door?_

I shrug. _I don't know. Why do you think I did it?_

He's about to say something but the sliding of the door commands his attention and instead he sends it. _If it does anything to ruin all of the paperwork I've been doing today..._

_And ruin my work too? Did you forget I've been in here working just as hard as you "Master Gaignun"?_

A Realian comes in, pushing a cart of food. Gaignun looks surprised but quickly covers his expression. He thanks the Realian in a pleasant tone while at the same time demanding to know what is wrong with the food if that's in fact what it even is. With a dramatic sigh I push myself out of my seat and stab a piece of food, shove it into my mouth and swallow.

_See? Perfectly safe. _

He gives me a questioning look.

"I brought all of this for you." I motion. "I wasn't exactly sure what you liked, so I brought a whole bunch of different things. You never eat and if you remember I'd said I'd bring food. Ta-dah!"

He chuckles at me and shakes his head. "I'm not hungry." But that is a sentence I've been waiting for and after a long time of persuading and complaining mixed in with a few threats he gives in and starts to eat and I take over his paperwork, mine's almost done anyway. This seems to make him happy. He's feeling pampered which is weird since he's pampered everyday.

_Not by you, Jr._

I make a noise and get back to work. _Don't get used to it._

_I didn't plan to. _

_You know Gaignun, you should really take better care of yourself._ I send, staring at letters and writing mechanically.

_I take very good care of my health_. Is his reply.

_You don't. _

_I'm a very busy person, Jr. _

_And that'll be your excuse when Peter calls your name._

_I'll work myself to death, then?_  
I sigh and hand him a stack to sign. Gaignun shakes his head and stops eating momentarily to sign finished documents.

"If my son behaved himself I wouldn't be so busy."

Oh, alright. He's going for the guilt trick. Whatever. He should know by now that that kind of stuff doesn't work on me. He grins at my thoughts and takes a bite.

_I know. You're a terribly heartless person, Jr._

"Ass clown."

He almost chokes on his food, coughing because of his laugh. "What did you just call me?"

I thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Read it in a book once."

"What kinds of books have you been reading, Jr.?"

"The kind you don't. Now get to work."

"To work on what? You took it away from me."

"I meant on the food, you're not anywhere near finished."

Gaignun looks over at the cart. "I can't possibly finish all of that."

"You can try. This should make up for all the food you haven't had time to eat."

He laughs and shakes his head. I feel it again, that pulse. It's weak but I still get it. I look to Gaignun but he doesn't seem upset. Well, I've got to ask him about it sometime.

"Hey Gaignun. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

He studies the food in front of him for a moment. "I'm sorry?" he inquires as if he hasn't heard me correctly.

"Yesterday before MOMO came, you said you needed to tell me something."

He goes quiet and picks at his food. Now I know I've hit my mark because I can feel that pulse again and it's stronger, almost electric. "Gaignun?"

"It's nothing." he assures me, taking a bite of food. He knows that answer's not going to satisfy me so he's ready for my onslaught of ridiculous accusations.

"You're in trouble. You get arrested?"

"No."

I ponder that and grab another document. "Hm...if you're not in trouble then I guess...Oh shit, you got one of the girls pregnant."

He really did spit out his food that time. "No, Jr.!"

I shrug, "Yeah that would be too easy." I tap my pen on the document, trying to make sense out of the boring words. "You got both of them pregnant."

"Jr., I haven't gotten anyone pregnant."

"Good, but you'd better be careful. Do I need to have a talk with you, Gaignun? You know, about safe sex? Has anyone told you? I mean we don't really have a father, but I'll be glad to tell you all about it. Gotta keep my little bro out of trouble."

"Jr." Gaignun warns. He's trying to sound threatening but he can't hide the fact that he found that last one pretty funny. I pretend to be upset. "Gaignun, just tell me. If you don't, I'll keep guessing."

"Jr., really it's alright. I've taken care of it." But the whole time he's speaking I can feel it again. Something's really bothering him. I want to find out.

"Ok, fine." I offer, writing an accident report courtesy of Captain Matthews and his crew. "You're gay."

"I'm sorry?" Gaignun says, grinning. He's having fun. Good.

I nodd and continue with my ridiculous accusations. "You're gay. That's what you needed to tell me, right?"

He opens his mouth to say something but I go ahead, "Only a guy who grooms himself so well, is borderline anorexic, and needs two women to keep him um...'occupied' would be hiding something like that."

"Jr., I assure you, I'm not gay."

"It's ok, Gaignun. You're my little brother and I still love you."

"Jr."

"No, really. I will support you, so who is it? Canaan? Tony? Nah, it's chaos, right? He's pretty cute."

"Jr. I-"

"Look, you don't have to hide it anymore. I'll open the closet door nice and wide for you. Hey, you might even get lucky. chaos could probably be converted."

"Jr..."

"But he does seem to have this strange fascination with KOS-MOS."

"Jr." he says again, laughing.

"So unless you can grow perfect breasts, long blue hair and become virtually emotionless then I guess it won't work."

Something wet hits me in the side of my face. I smile and rub it off; chocolate cake. I glare at Gaignun but he's already back to eating, pretending like he hasn't moved and it really looks like he hasn't.

_Hmm. So this chocolate suddenly sprouted wings. Did you see that Gaignun?_

"Has it ever occured to you that those two women want me because I take good care of my appearance and that I'm actually a secret pimp?"

I think about it, take everything into consideration, make a mental list, throw out impossibilities and, "Nope."

"Why's that?"

"Well," I say, leaning back in my chair and placing my hands behind my head. "How can I put this simply? Oh, how about: Does not compute?"

Another glob of chocolate hits me. "Well that's one way to ruin paperwork."

I hand over the accident report for him to sign and sigh at yet another piece of paper. "You'd think that with technology as advanced as it is that paper would almost be extinct."

Gaignun signs his name on it and hands it back to me. "You've said thousands of times that paper lasts longer than optical data, Jr."

"Yeah but that doesn't make it any easier to write on. I'll get carpal tunnel."

"You never do work. How in the world--"

"Did anyone ask for your two cents?"

"You took it quite greedily."

I sigh and stare at him. "Are you trying to fight me, Gaignun?"

"I'm not trying to but we are fighting."

"Well then I guess I'm winning."

"How's that?" Gaignun asks, leaning back in his chair. It makes me happy to see him relaxed. I'm glad I decided to come by. I should probably give him a break. If I actually did my work every day then it would save him a lot of time.

"I'm older. I win by two numbers."

Gaignun shakes his head. "Jr., just because you are a few minutes older than I am that doesn't qualify you as automatic winner. Is this argument even a fight one can win? How many times have we jumped topic?"

I wave at him to shut up. "So stubborn." I roll my eyes at the comment. If he wants to play that way fine.

"Hah! I know how we'll settle this!" I push a few folders in the floor, scattering papers and causing Gaignun to raise an eyebrow.

"We're arm wrestling." I say. I hold up my arm and wave for him to come closer. "Come on." He shakes his head.

"No, Jr."

"Why not?" I whine, gesturing again.

"Because you'll lose."

"No, you'll want me to lose. But it's not going to happen." He sighs but moves closer, pulling his chair to reach me. To tell the truth I know I'm not going to win. I haven't won at this sort of game since Gaignun hit puberty. His arm is easily twice the height and width of mine, probably more but I don't care. He takes my hand in his.

"Promise me you won't complain when you lose."

"Promise me you won't cry when I win."

He chuckle and nods. I mentally count off to start. The minute I hit three I start trying to press him down, but of course I'm not getting anywhere. He's trying so hard not to laugh, I can feel the amusement evaporating off of him. He loosens his hold a little and of course I take advantage of it.

"Shit, Gaignun. That's cheating. You can't let me win."

His eyes widen at the comment. "Why Jr., I'm not letting you win. It's your superior strength."

"Gaignun, come on! This isn't a fair game."

"Oh so you want a fair game?"

I nod, staring at his arm and practically willing it to move. His grip slacks a little and just when I'm about to complain he overpowers me and my arm meets the desk.

"I win."

"Dammit." I hiss, pulling my hand away from his and rubbing my wrist.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks, leaning over to look. He's genuinely worried and I could play that up but I shake my head.

"Think I'm a wuss?"

He smiles and shakes his head in response. "No, Jr. Nothing like that."

"Fine, you win." I grumble, moving back to paperwork that's almost finished.

"And you're not complaining."

"I will if you don't shut up and count that as a blessing. Here, sign this and be quiet."

He takes it and signs the underlined blanks. "You know, Jr. We could play Russian Roulette. That seems more up your alley."

I smirk at him. "Yeah it is, but not with you, idiot. Are you trying to commit suicide?"

"We could have a duel, then."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"I don't miss."

Gaignun shakes his head.

"It's the truth and then what? How in the world would we explain that to the doctor? 'Oh my son and I were playing a game and he shot me.' I'm sure he'll love that."

An idea was forming in the corners of his mind so I decided to go ahead and say, "Hey Gaignun, here's a thought. How 'bout a nice tall glass of shut the fuck up?"

See now that's the thing about giving Gaignun food. You try to feed him and he wastes it all by throwing it at people, _don't you? We should put up a sign, hang it around your neck: Do Not Feed._

"I've eaten everything you've given, Jr. You should be happy." He licks his lips and makes a face, "Actually, I never eat that much so I'll probably be sick and that should make you even more than happy."

I snicker at the comment. "It does. What of it?" I shuffle a few papers out of my way. I'm getting so close to being finished that I have to deliberately work slower so that I won't rush through it in the excitement.

He shrugs. "You're terrible."

"I am, but you love me for it."

The sharp flicker crosses our link. It's strong one and it disturbs me. I look over to Gaignun. He looks sort of sick and it worries me a little. I hadn't really meant to make him sick. I stop what I'm doing. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jr. Why do you keep asking?"

By now I'm starting to get fed up with this game. I know that the flickering pulse I'm getting is from him and I want to know right now where it's coming from. "You can't tell me you can't feel that."

Of course he can. I know he can. There's no way he wouldn't be able to. "No, Jr. I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"That's bullshit!" I exclaim, angry. My shouting surprises him and I feel a little guilty about the outburst. "Look, I didn't mean to yell, but I know when something's bothering you and to be honest, it's starting to bother me."

"Bother?"

"Worry me, Gaignun. It seriously worries me. What could be so terrible that you can't tell me? I'm your brother. We've literally been through hell together. So what are you so afraid of?"

A plethora of thoughts and emotions hit him at once. They're so jumbled I can't read or focus on just one. It's as if a bunch of incoherent numbers are sliding down a screen. The mind's like that. He frowns and pulls something out of his pocket. He flips it in his hand, a coin. I know this trick.

"Call it."

It flips it, a metallic cling resounds. I smirk at him. Does he really think I'm not going to win this one? I wait for it, time it just right and when it's almost down I whip out a Makarov from its place in my back pocket and fire. The bullet hits and it's up again.

"Tails."

Gaignun catches it and opens his hand. Hah, I was right. Tails. He has to tell me now. I won.

_I don't miss._

He seems genuinely upset but I'm doing a victory dance inside. He has to tell me. Has to. He struggles with himself for a moment because he's lost. That was a dumb game to play if he'd wanted to win. Maybe he secretly wants to tell me and he's just afraid. Is that what that pulse is? As if to agree with me I get another strong flicker.

He looks at me with a strange seriousness I've never seen before. He almost looks scared and that sends a whole different wave of worry through me. I haven't seen him look like that in a long time. Then he says hesitantly and carefully, "I'm in love with you, Jr."

It's taking me a minute to realize what he just said and then it hits me. I blink slightly, trying to hold in the information. I think again on what I have heard before I finally say, "You. You? You're in love with me? Like for real? This isn't a joke? Gaignun Kukai, 'secret pimp', Could-have-any-woman-in-the-world is in love with me?"

He seems to be at a loss for words as he only nods in response and has closed his mind off from me. I too am at a loss for words and without thinking I chuckle, "Knew you were gay."

"Jr. I-I'm serious," he says, "I...love you."

I know he's serious. I can feel it, but for some reason I'm rejecting it. It just doesn't make a damn bit of sense. It's just not registering. I shake my head a little.

"Wow, this is weird." I say, putting my gun away and attempting to focus back on work. I found myself suddenly wishing I hadn't pressed the issue. "And a cruel trick." I add, finally. I'm purposely avoiding him but I get a strange sort of pained feeling that washes over me. "What's this for?" I continue, certain that this can't be real. "That prank I pulled last week? What I said about impregnating people? Almost killing Idiot yesterday?"

I hear shifting of his chair and his footsteps toward me but I'm desperately trying to ignore him. My hand scribbles illegible letters onto the document in front of me which is sort of a shame. My handwriting is usually very good. It rivals Gaignun's. Yep. It's actually probably better than Gaignun's. Of course it is! I'm Jr., it's going to be better than Gaignun's an-

My attempts at blocking out whatever he's feeling fails miserably as I feel his hand on mine. It stops my furious scribbling but I try my best to ignore him.

In fact it's so much better that it should be classified as its own technique. You know, like calligraphy or something. I mean it wouldn't be called calligraphy. I don't know what the hell you'd call it but it'd be called something. Something cool li-

"Jr.," His hands grab my face and force me to look at him. "If nothing else, believe me."

"Why?" I ask but it comes out as a whisper and I hate myself for it, but his eyes are pleading with me. They're desperately pleading with me to believe him. "I don't know why." He admits, running a thumb under my jaw carefully. I feel powerless for some reason under his gaze and my hatred and confusion at myself only grows. "Perhaps there isn't any specific and definite reason for this but I just can't help it."

I want to say something but I don't know what it is. I need to say something but I can't find the words to describe it. I want to kill something but I can't move to threaten anything animate or otherwise. He leans closer to me and I should move but I can't. God there are a lot of fucking things I should do and Gaignun probably wouldn't be offended by any action I made since he was coming in closer like this. He's mere inches away from my lips and I can feel his breath on mine when he says, as if reading my thoughts (which is he probably is), "You don't have to answer. You asked and I've told you. The urge to tell you is gone."

Move, damnit! Why can't I move? I swear to God if he's using that hypnotic thing on me I'll fucking shoot him. I'll fucking sho-

"Is there anything else," he says and he's so close, shattering my threats, "you want to ask me?"

Hell yeah there is! Gaignun smiles nervously at that and he's moving those nonexistent inches closer...

"Master Gaignun! Hey, Master Gaignun?!"

I sigh with absolute relief as he pulls back. Thank the good lord for Mary.

"Come in," he answers, his voice a little strained. I try to gather my thoughts as Mary comes bouncing in in that merry-skipping way she does. She chirps cheerfully about something to Gaignun, I'm not paying attention. Whatever it is makes him frown though, but I could seriously care less. I can't seem to think past 'What the fuck just happened?'

"Jr., there's an emergency meeting. I'll go since you've been so generous today. Do you think you can handle the rest of the work?"

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, "Uh...yeah, no problem. I've only got three documents left. You'll have to sign them, but I've got it."

Our eyes lock for a few moments and I'm not sure what else to say. He doesn't seem to be either. This has to be one of the only awkward moments we've ever had. Great.

I can't believe myself. How stupid have I been? Why couldn't I tell? That damn flicker's been announcing his feelings this whole time. It's been hinting, he's been hinting at this for two straight days even if it was subconsciously. And did he just make a pass at me? God what was happening? I calm myself down, knowing we would have to talk about this later. Really talk.

'So much for hinting', I think to myself but it leaks and he looks back at me on his way out so I deliberately send: _That was a full-blown suggestion, wasn't it?_

He turns back to walk out the door but I don't have to see his face to know that a smile is forming across his lips.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Well there it is. The ending's not all that great, but I had to end it somewhere and it just wouldn't end! XD I hope it wasn't bad and lives up to expectations. CX


End file.
